


Little Lion Man

by bubbamrklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Demons, Depression, Drama, Gen, Possible Character Death, Reapers, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, djinn, missing character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbamrklee/pseuds/bubbamrklee
Summary: The last time they were whole was before Renjun went missing. More so left but don't tell Taeyong that, it will be just our little secret.Posting days:Every Two weeks on Saturdays and Sundays, mostly Sundays.





	1. ✘️Vampire✘️

\--Vampires--

●️They live forever and mate for life as well.

●️They strictly only drink blood, animal or human.

●️Only killable by beheading.

●️Vampires are typically organized into nests, with eight to ten vampires residing in each, with a mate for life. However, some nests are smaller, and some vampires prefer to live solitary lives.

\--Powers--  
●️Super Strength  
●️Fangs  
●️Super Agility  
●️Super Senses  
●️Immortality  
●️Regeneration  
●️Invulnerability  
●️Super Stamina  
●️Stealth/p> 

\--Weaknesses--  
●️Serious Physical Injury  
●️Decapitation  
●️Angels  
●️Nephilim


	2. 【️Djinn】️

\--Djinn--

●️Malicious, born of smokeless fire and arent immortal

●️There are three types of Djinn,

-Those that are able to fly/shapeshift.

-Those that reside in a given area and cant travel outside of the area.

-Those who manifest as snakes, scorpions, creeping animals, and dogs(usually black) and cats

●️They are usually invisible but have the power to shapeshift to any form, be it insect, other animals, or human.

●️Dogs can see invisible Djinn.

●️Djinn will not open a locked door, untie a knot, or uncover a vessel.

●️Djinn can appear to humans as spirits of the dead and communicate with the living through visions & voices.

●️Djinn are opposed to community.

●️If the mother of a Djinn is human the child will be visible. If the mother is Djinn the child will be invisible.

●️Most Djinn are secretive covert spirits who are invisible most of the time. Many are ambivalent towards people. They are nonchalant, preferring to sleep during the day, They haunt ruins, cemeteries, and crossroads. Blood appeals to them.

●️Djinn love and crave heat. They live in deserts, by hot springs, and in bathhouses. They despise the cold and are grouchy in a colder climate.

●️They like to roam wilderness and deserts.

●️Djinn have a code of honor, Djinn will honor a promise or vow. They appreciate favors done for them and respectful behavior.

●️Offerings,

-oil poured over the flour. -Fruit Jam. -Alcohol. -Candles. -Incense. -Benzoin.

●️They hate iron, steel, & salt.

●️They don't like noisy crowded places although they are curious spirits.

●️When possed by Djinn the person will appear insane and exhibit anger anxiety, and depression. A women's voice will sound like a man and a man will sound like a woman.

●️Physical symptoms include nausea after eating, headaches, frequent desire to fight, heavy shoulders, constant feeling of dissatisfaction, and desire to commit suicide.

\--Powers--  
●️Hallucinogenic Touch  
●️Pyrokinesis  
●️Telepathy  
●️Dream Walking  
●️Super Strength  
●️Super Speed  
●️Super Senses  
●️Invulnerability  
●️Shapeshifting  


\--Weaknesses--  
●️Silver Knife Dipped in Lambs Blood  
●️Extrem Brain Damage  
●️Angels  
●️High-ter Demons  
●️Nephilim


	3. ◾Werewolf◾

\--Werewolves--

●️Werewolves are humanoid carnivores.

●️They usually feed on nearby prey.

●️They are also capable of having children, born werewolves.

●️When they change their nails increase to sharp long claws, and their fangs increase in size.

-Normal Werewolf-

●️They can only turn during nights of the full moon in their sleep.

●️They have short-term memory loss when turning (They do not experience what they are doing while they have turned).

●️While they turn they have no control over what they do.

●️During their turn, certain fragments of their personality and fears can be imbibed by the werewolves' minds. Suppressed fears or aggression can drive them to kill in their beast form.

-Pure-Blood Werewolf-

●️They are closer to the Alpha up to the fourth generation.

●️Their human side retains more control over their animal side, they can also remember afterward what happens when they turn.

●️They can transform anytime they want and can access some of their powers while human.

●️Purebloods that are bitten have a harder time controlling their instincts than purebloods who are born werewolves.

-Grace-Enhanced Werewolf-

●️They are werewolves that drink their own blood with angel grace.

●️They are stronger and faster than normal werewolves.

●️Decapitation is the only way to kill them.

\--Powers--  
●️Shapeshifting  
●️Infectious Bite  
●️Claws and Fangs  
●️Super Strength  
●️Enhanced Agility  
●️SuperSpeed  
●️Super Senses  
●️Super Stamina  
●️Invulnerability  
●️Regeneration  
●️Immortality

\--Weaknesses--  
●️Silver  
●️Angel Blades  
●️Dismemberment  
●️Angels  
●️Nephilim  
●️Sent Misdirection  
●️Decapitation


	4. 「️Demon」️

\--Demons--

●️They are the result of human souls going to Hell and being tortured until no humanity is left in them, thus turning into demons.

●️They manifest on Earth in the form of a long, slender cloud of black smoke.

●️They have to take a vessel in order to physically exist.

-Crossroad Demon-

●️They are tasked with "buying" souls for hell.

●️They are master manipulators and love to play with people's emotions(greed, guilt, & fear).

●️All crossroad demons seal their contracts with a kiss.

●️When summoned they appear in an appearance that is in the likes of the summoner.

-Knight of hell-

●️They are thought to be the oldest and strongest of their kind.

●️Sometimes they are seen to serve higher demons.

●️They are very strong and possess unique abilities such as biokinesis, immunity, super

strength, Telepathy, immortality.

●️They are demons "stripped" of their humanity.

-Devea Demon-

●️They are mostly found in their shadow form but can possess a vessel too.

●️They can be summoned by other demons similar to hellhounds.

●️They do not need a host to attack humans.

●️They cannot manifest in a light-filled room.

-White-Eyed Demon-

●️They are among the oldest and strongest demons in hell.

●️Though white-eyed demons cannot kill angels they can easily overpower them.

\--Powers--  
●️Demonic Possession  
●️Electromagnetic Interference  
●️Flight (only in smoke form)  
●️Immortality  
●️Invulnerability  
●️Super Strength  
●️Super Stamina  
●️Super Senses  
●️See Hidden Activity/Beings like Hellhound's, Ghost's, and Reaper's.

\--Weaknesses--  
●️Devil Trap  
●️Devil Trap Bullets  
●️Holy Water  
●️Exorcism/Reverse Exorcism  
●️Anti-Possession Sigil  
●️Anti-Exorcism Sigil  
●️Holy Fire  
●️Salt  
●️Iorn  
●️Angels  
●️Nephilm  
●️Hexbag


	5. ↓️Reaper↓️

\--Reapers--

●️Reapers wait for a person to "meet" their end, they then touch the person causing them to die. They then escort their souls to heaven or hell.

●️Reapers are completely neutral beings, not caring for deals, fate or even each other at times. All they care about is maintaining the natural order.

●️Although sometimes uncaring, Reapers generally sympathize with their victims but refuse to make allowances, regardless of who or why.

●️As they can't force anyone to go with them, Reapers must convince the souls to leave with them, which they normally achieve by forewarning the fate of the souls if they refuse they will be transformed into ghosts and trapped on Earth forever.

●️Some appear as ghost-like beings, beautiful women or elder men in mortician wear or suits.

●️They are able to possess humans, This is how they manifest physically for humans to see them.

\--Powers--  
●️Super Strength  
●️Invisibility  
●️Teleportation  
●️Dimensional Access  
●️Super Stamina  
●️Chronokinesis  
●️Invulnerability  
●️Flight  
●️Killing Touch  
●️Telekinesis  
●️Immortality  
●️Perception Altering  
●️Disease/Death Transferense  
●️Memory Manipulation  
●️Intangibility  
●️Biokinesis  
●️Possession  
●️Banishing  
●️Soul Controling  
●️Dream Walking  
●️Astral Perception

\--Weaknesses--  
●️Death  
●️High-ter Demon's  
●️Death's Scythe  
●️Angel Blade's  
●️Archangels  
●️Incinerating Spells


	6. ✞️Angel✞️

\--Angel-- 1,Seraphim 2,Cherubim 3,Thrones 4,Donminions 5, Virtues 6, Powers

-Dominion- 4th highest order of angel

●️They regulate the duties of other angels.

●️Rulers over earthly kingdoms who decide the outcome of wars.

●️In battle, they are found riding red horses.

●️Associated with air elements & helping humans overcome their enemies.

●️A single pair of wings.

-Seraphim- 1st highest order of angel

●️Representation of divine love.

●️They purify all and dispose of the shadows of darkness.

●️They help humans perfect the flame of love.

●️Six wings/ for the six days of creation.

●️four faces.

-A man. -An Ox. -A Lion. -An Eagle.

-Virtue- 5th highest order of angel

●️They execute miracles on earth and provide courage and valor.

●️They carry out the orders of Dominion.

●️Through Virtues, God governs the seasons, elements, and heavens.

●️A single pair of wings.

-Cherubim- 2nd highest order of angels

●️Associated with earth elements.

●️They assist humans in the contention of the divine, by enabling "light of mind, power,

wisdom, very high fantasies, and figures".

●️Voice of divine wisdom.

●️Four Pairs of wings.

●️Straight legs with calf feet.

●️Four faces,

-A man. -An Ox. -A Lion. -An Eagle.

\--Powers--  
●️Advanced Biokinesis (Seraphim Only)  
●️Clairsentience  
●️Advanced Dream Walking (Seraphim Only)  
●️Advanced Healing  
●️Advanced Smiting  
●️Advanced Telapathy (Seraphim Only)  
●️Hypnotsim (Seraphim Only)  
●️Invisibility (Seraphim Only)  
●️Power Negation (Seraphim Only)

\--Weaknesses--  
●️Angel Exorcism  
●️Angel Banishing Sigil  
●️Angel Depowering Sigil  
●️Angel Imprisoning Sigil  
●️Angel Proofing Sigil  
●️Angel Trap  
●️Angel Ward  
●️Brain Penetration  
●️Enochian Sigil  
●️Expelling Angel Spell  
●️Grace Removel  
●️Holy Fire  
●️Angel Blades/Sowards  
●️Angel Killing Bullets  
●️High-ter Demons  
●️Nephilim  
●️Vessel Locking


	7. Character Analysis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick character analysis before I re-start writing again. Also if you read my previous chapters before I deleted them, none of the storyline is really gonna change. Except for none of them knowing each other, except for the demons and reapers. And of course The wolves and XiaoJun. Also the image links that I put aren't really what they're supposed to look like in the story, more of what vibes the photos/gifs give, like lost, mean, happy, etc. As well as for the image links I did for the angel's form, It isn't really what they're supposed to look like more of an idea. I'll be describing their forms in the book if they show up for a little more help.

XiaoJun (20 years old) ◆️Human◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/4xM9B8XQ/xiaojun-1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/RhNmsTSw/xiaojun-2.jpg) [3](https://66.media.tumblr.com/64d4e46102e4caa87c06302acd7ddd1f/tumblr_pvhucrm6bV1wi5us2o1_r2_100.gifv) [4](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8b7d9993900ba8f0c3a19053d4d053fd/tumblr_pvhucrm6bV1wi5us2o5_r1_100.gifv) [5](https://i.postimg.cc/qMwYhKpT/xiaojun-5.jpg)

◆️Acts Impulsively on his emotions.

◆️Moved out of town at 18.

◆️Used to be bestfriends with Renjun.

◆️Freshly moved into the old house that his grandpa left him in his will.

◆️Moved away because of his college location.

◆️Kept close contact with Renjun but lost it suddenly when he went missing.

-

Jaemin (5,000) ◆️Vampire◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/vZMNZCXq/jaemin-1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/cHKDzW4H/jaemin-2.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/vZQ0sfHC/jaemin-3.jpg) [4 ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/579e62ad2acd35a22e0ddac4e2e92276/1194a2f1af9a1111-59/s250x400/6bb776bdc3b1f8d0e3e78da282ac4f042115e52a.gifv)[5](https://66.media.tumblr.com/75375b61c6903c61ae38402405decf03/4a7545793114369a-13/s250x400/fcc4740f70de5ff33f022f698415ca0af86ae56a.gifv)

◆️Used to be in a big nest but it was destroyed by monster hunters.

◆️Lives in a secluded area that has been abandoned for a long time.

◆️He gets lonely but gets by with his bunny, [baby](https://i.postimg.cc/DznXM3nT/jaebun.jpg).

◆️He doesn't like physical contact.

◆️Lives alone

-

Lucas (100,000) ◆️Djinn◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/90hnwSCQ/lucas-1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/50cPDGHS/lucas-2.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/fRtfZCQ2/lucas-3.jpg) [4](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8e420286d5d7ae0330590bdba9c3e7fc/4cc3bce1bbe89a90-bd/s250x400/cea0d3aed88bdedbaecd58478b385c171b305dc1.gifv) [5](https://66.media.tumblr.com/893639d422202f8ab987638af6319f97/0f3a97742decc727-01/s250x400/96eb52f9f7b66ae12d7f2a971362946e745b847e.gifv)

◆️Usually, he has his Djinn tattoos showing (except for his face ones), because the woman who raised him taught him to never hide them to show human hunters he's not afraid.

◆️Lives with Mark in the towns surrounding woods.

◆️Met Mark 20,000 years ago.

◆️Manifests as a [Bernese Mountain Dog](https://i.postimg.cc/D00b6f2j/lucas-dog.png). 

◆️When they're both manifesting Mark will hang around Lucas' neck.

Mark (100,000) ◆️Djinn◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/htXRBkGk/mrk-1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/d35gM6cQ/mrk-2.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/HsKPQVpN/mrk-3.jpg) [4](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1e916286c1093aaa7b5946d560733712/81b301c8fa5cf690-57/s250x400/fe01dbb74c7fad3a2438bad5430e342bda880b72.gifv) [5](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ee7d75f8882a836bc2fa955d56b22b30/4b49ed323a5e6123-03/s250x400/45e96558be59c6561ae1a916db8c3db2723f2fc1.gifv)

◆️Manifests as a Black, White, and orange [Garter Snake](https://i.postimg.cc/fT0VRrk9/mark-snake.jpg).

◆️Lives with Lucas in the towns surrounding woods.

◆️When he's in snake form, he chills around the little stream beside their house.

◆️Hates the cold. PASSIONately.

◆️Soft grump.

-

Haechan (1,500) ◆️Crossroad Demon◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/WzMZHWBC/chan-1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/L4zZRWW0/chan-2.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/MGQp5M2r/chan3.jpg) [4](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3ddac8c2099d9d442921856fd04ee7be/2fd880da8a42d84b-e7/s400x600/32d1321c4b09b58638e39359a2093d7abc5db8c9.gifv) [5 ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/681dc4b29e9786a4f941c515744373d3/addf9ada9b72bd05-7c/s400x600/758166edf20baa867fa086c5e259fcd26afdb11d.gifv)

◆️Sold his soul to a crossroad demon when he was 12, to save a puppy.

◆️He forgot about it and it bit him in the ass when he turned 19.

◆️He's stupidly bitter because of it.

◆️When he displays them, his eyes will turn red due to his demon rank.

Jungwoo (Age Unknown) ◆️White-Eyed Demon◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/kG4QBFzp/woo-1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/CLn8X1gk/woo3.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/0Q5mB0ky/woo2.jpg) [4](https://pa1.narvii.com/6743/592e2e8c62180b8cd909a9d02c24d8a450921c6e_hq.gif) [5](https://66.media.tumblr.com/43036c9cfd405ff2a95602f3acab904e/28a3b7e758afad29-3d/s100x200/273119e1cb423fec821029e1e9c18722e4f5534a.gifv)

◆️Was created around the same time as Kun, awhile earlier. 

◆️He's at a higher rank than Kun even though Kun is a knight.

◆️Picks on Kun for being stuck up.

◆️Loves his kids (Jeno & Haechan).

◆️Has a pet [hellhound](https://i.postimg.cc/N0s5sGWN/hellhound.gif), Ruby.

Jeno (1,000) ◆️Devea Demon◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/mgNvs7fH/jeno-1.png) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/LX77TTfr/jeno2.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/Nj4zVYm8/jeno3.jpg) [4](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c9054007c3501e5405f71dadcaf206c0/897d896f369d7eb7-2a/s250x400/56eb7b259a8fdd2897c85e41046bb1937a93ab21.gifv) [5](https://66.media.tumblr.com/37d9c546b3eb837c88ade273eb2f0acd/1b91aaec34336370-25/s400x600/4a6eb29c6f48089fc5ca09222a61cfdd3aea702d.gifv)

◆️"Lives in the basement of the demon "house".

◆️A lot of the other demons manipulate him as a Devea.

◆️Is grumpy when using a human vessel.

◆️Wears sunglasses when in a vessel.

◆️Plays with Ruby in the shadows when out of a vessel.

Kun (Age Unkown) ◆️Knight of Hell◆️ Images: [1 ](https://i.postimg.cc/JnRTDRST/kun1.jpg)[2](https://i.postimg.cc/wjn3JKbz/kun2.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/pX6dbbvj/kun3.jpg) [4](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7386205b3fbbd201284ca5531528ac9a/cf79c2b000872947-68/s100x200/5d3652c06cfed839201446722993d7e52e157ba5.gifv) [5](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d64e525422c6b9b5900810d2c292061d/cf79c2b000872947-d9/s100x200/1faa51053c1de13c4bdb50a6de67d8189f78b9ab.gifv)

◆️Is insecure about being created later than the other knights.

◆️The one who is in hell most of the time.

◆️Thinks Jungwoo's "pet" is inappropriate.

◆️Thinks humans are pitiful.

◆️Strict.

-

Johnny (Age Unknown) ◆️Reaper◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/nLRx7qLD/john1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/bwmWFpjX/john2.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/QM0F90H3/johnny-uwu.jpg) [4](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f0e1482b5db9ca69fbbba3314ff355fe/924e7a64d0b164f8-39/s400x600/8ff74bd5bc073ee3bc1cea52c117079fc392e3ee.gifv) [5](https://66.media.tumblr.com/13ae68f39279685330434738ef285a99/891fb676a440deee-e0/s250x400/2967cfc66210f07bf50df8637c027e65416c93e5.gifv)

◆️Knows of Jungwoo and Kun by encountering them once or twice.

◆️Has beef with Jungwoo's hellhound, Ruby.

◆️She attacked him once and he hasn't let it go.

◆️Loves human food.

◆️Homies with death.

Jaehyun (Age Unknown) ◆️Reaper◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/6qwNxcjF/jae1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/3xWQhd1r/jaw3.jpg) [3 ](https://i.postimg.cc/bwB9wCrG/jaehyunnn3.jpg)[4 ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5e5f891de7e8868afb2f6c7d3d42c862/9cf2891e52bd0a2a-dc/s250x400/49f84a28546b55bde6be395072479c133da8239c.gifv)[5](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d95225a2c5ccb4a2cadd7d336dbd3445/ef09b4721db7d46c-f8/s250x400/017d4d8b3d32e23bc7c05a647a52631544022e9d.gifv)

◆️Mostly wears a suit to be more professional.

◆️Other reapers don't take him seriously.

◆️Cries to death about humans.

◆️Deaths favorite.

◆️Pizza.

Yuta (Age Unknown) ◆️Reaper◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/t4PQJ8K8/ta1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/Jnr9T0sW/ta2.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/pLk7mx0G/suitta.jpg) [4](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4af26f177a22b3e77fd17ecb6f9c4914/fd79b9a45d159429-23/s250x400/a95c438b7f794efcc592cee6ffaf8ab6b4d9dd6e.gifv) [5](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4f95b32794df4af8053744d9758b0155/08eaaaaf929ff62c-6c/s250x400/9e20188953d029c1000de877432a90b69fb0f507.gifv)

◆️Secretly hangs out with the demons to play with Ruby.

◆️They all know that Yuta hangs out with the demons.

◆️Ruby over everything. Period.

◆️Except for maybe the homeless dog that hangs around the park.

◆️2nd Death homie.

Ten (Age Unknown) ◆️Reaper◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/ZY8hTkhg/ten1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/ydKvjbrg/ten3.png) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/9FLKMCgx/ten2.jpg) [4](https://66.media.tumblr.com/de83acef7fdde64603f36b8ebbf99f1d/d67cfbff0d8fbd06-83/s100x200/4ea90c61b0b2da7e722e0d62c1357709861a8993.gifv) [5](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d0150804ae9edd704a389663f0bde489/d67cfbff0d8fbd06-5b/s100x200/e30df7209d6b2b01b6c7268293c4d7af61a077e2.gifv)

◆️One of the best at his job.

◆️Has no interest in humans <strike>Ironically</strike>.

◆️Has half a heart when it comes to animals.

◆️Has a pet cat, [Spirit](https://i.postimg.cc/4xt601cz/10cat.jpg).

◆️Spirit is the only one ever.

-

Chenle (Age Unknown) ◆️Virtue Angel◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/PxmFfGNK/chen1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/RZ6dVrDf/chen2.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/V61WRJLB/chen3.jpg) [4](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4f02175d83fabc901435bf46ca010a28/897d896f369d7eb7-55/s400x600/ae58c96ca10edd2849b62ccc70919a75158ea2b4.gifv) [5 ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/62cdd5deca3c3172a6609c135008fe8e/35014751cf746787-c4/s400x600/2d0dd05ddf5122eb8f22ae88a3602d9315e39633.gifv) Angel Form: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/rm8547Qf/virtue-1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/NFnXWFYn/virtue-2.png) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/50RjtrGY/virtue-3.jpg)

◆️His "room" is full of plants along with the rest of the "house".

◆️"Trees have feelings too."

◆️Mocks Hendery and YangYang for fun.

◆️"wE'rE yOuR bOsS cHEnLe."

◆️Chenle is favored bt the Dominion Angels because of his activeness.

YangYang (Age Unknown) ◆️Dominion Angel◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/cHy05NVc/yang1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/nrTxz9Md/yang2.jpg) [3 ](https://i.postimg.cc/zGBRxvgm/yang3.jpg)[4 ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c236dcfa32db7f3960a2069b442d259b/tumblr_pf3ewh0DlY1x7lc5jo1_500.gifv)[5 ](https://media.tenor.com/images/9bc4d03d469adaddcfa3061deea8ab30/tenor.gif)Angel Form: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/PxjnQQw3/dominion-1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/5y2Gs7N3/dominion-2.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/mDXVgbBY/dominion-3.jpg)

◆️His horse is named, [Sapphire](https://i.postimg.cc/SQnHYP3S/red-horse.jpg), and she's a sweetheart.

◆️Is found making fun of Doyoung, with Chenle and Hendery, very often.

◆️Lower rank Dominion Angel.

◆️Thinks humans are interesting.

Hendery (Age Unkown) ◆️Dominion Angel◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/MHrW5jxn/hen1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/QtfsNWFf/hen2.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/x872MDyH/hen3.jpg) [4](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3cff552f01e669085d35ece558b15c25/tumblr_pg2qfieKH51vaozwio6_400.gifv) [5 ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7a4dade646467ed66c38ea2ca0917d2c/43ea6c9e776de56e-cf/s400x600/60427d52601638b92ebbac6fd70b881492c33ce9.gifv)Angel Form: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/PxjnQQw3/dominion-1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/5y2Gs7N3/dominion-2.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/mDXVgbBY/dominion-3.jpg)

◆️His horse is named, [Chetto](https://i.postimg.cc/RC2y7Rxc/henhorse.jpg).

◆️High-rank Dominion Angel.

◆️Ruled over the wars of old kingdoms.

◆️"Just because I ruled over their pity parties, doesn't mean I know shit about them.

Doyoung (Age Unknown) ◆️Cherubim Angel◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/zvkdYn3f/young1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/1R07FZMZ/young2.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/pX2GY115/young3.jpg) [4](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f5d7bbcc6b01d9752a81a88ba9619e6e/c549a303ec3c9481-ea/s250x400/a4cc14819d3c4551faeb23765c2ce09544fa580a.gifv) [5 ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cb3638e283493c0245c2b5261272ad33/d6c0d12dfd36a5ed-d9/s250x400/083e9674d09e4d2d1ca7b140c1080ade6c97fa2b.gifv) Angel Form: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/XYPsWNN9/cherubim-1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/yd4nJfZd/cherubim-2.png) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/FsspJk7j/cherubim-3.jpg)

◆️Bullies lower rank angels, especially powers angels.

◆️Thinks nature is weird and disgusting.

◆️Arrogant.

◆️Very Intelligent.

Taeil (Age Unknown) ◆️Seraphim Angel◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/Z5JWq6nS/taeil1.png) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/3wcN96B8/taeil2.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/Gt02nyV6/taeil3.jpg) [4](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9bfe932b05dff7c28bd86206a511c24b/6a63e65c127d7958-7e/s250x400/fcbfd652c4ccec3d5255fd8891b7ae556fcfd695.gifv) [5 ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/59fb7806c236d3f7fb4e5dab86bacb26/6a63e65c127d7958-85/s250x400/344892ecb594e5eeef981c9501b1fe15ee9c307a.gifv) Angel Form: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/2yFzpX4B/seraph-1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/7LGwPL34/seraph-2.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/5y9r0Phz/seraph-3.png)

◆️He shifts around a lot because of his celestial being, stuffed inside a human vessel.

◆️He is expelled from heaven because he was using his powers "sinfully".

◆️Caring and soft natured.

◆️Envy's humans.

(p.s all the angels live on an abandoned farm for YangYang and Henderys horses. Also to have enough room to roam in their true forms.)

-

RenJun (900) ◆️Normal Werewolf◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/nzXkwyf0/jun1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/sDdcwH64/jun2.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/qvB25P8y/jun3.jpg) [4](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a2ff5476c5c3805da9b07f147dd5f39b/897d896f369d7eb7-33/s250x400/e10320175aa8109db689ceba27d25b939e66da8d.gifv) [5](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3df60350a00093ff07aa7670477a66ca/7322af3c8da3a992-2d/s250x400/09e4a3b223538945a693745e7f8929a168b10774.gifv)

◆️Was turned accidentally when he was attacked on a full moon.

◆️Sometimes locks himself up on full moons.

◆️Traumatized by his blackouts.

◆️Hates being a werewolf.

Jisung (800) ◆️Grace-Enhanced Werewolf◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/RVhMpGWq/sung2.jpg) [2 ](https://i.postimg.cc/VNm2yyzc/sung1.jpg)[3](https://i.postimg.cc/kXH708Ss/sung3.jpg) [4](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8ab214da67247c53a6c581c20e8eb86d/3d245231d83b9e49-1a/s250x400/858a2cb19f17e33a39722bc0131112da938febf1.gifv) [5](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3f63a13cdb83c91f1216607e8498af6/df190446a5546af0-6c/s250x400/920a7c2ad487d2bb2cb5c8c3752c66f119b28326.gifv)

◆️Sometimes gets aggressive because of the way he was turned.

◆️Skittish around other werewolves besides his pack.

◆️Met RenJun before Sicheng and Taeyong did (about 2 years).

◆️Talkative and cheerful.

Sicheng (6,000) ◆️Pure Blood Werewolf◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/XJP2jVkR/win1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/MpDJWQMg/win2.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/KY8S48tj/win3.jpg) [4](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0b8bf2bd633113345ce0ca1bf18f2330/tumblr_p476vdt8Nd1wsun3oo1_400.gifv) [5](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7e72a3c407d5384ed18297677c33ecf6/tumblr_plh7fjsAOv1vtzx3lo4_400.gifv)

◆️The one who turned Taeyong.

◆️Knew Taeyong when he was human.

◆️A born Pure Blood.

◆️Level headed and cunning.

◆️Usually soft-spoken.

Taeyong (6,000) ◆️Pure Blood Werewolf◆️ Images: [1](https://i.postimg.cc/Pf3LqCZp/yong1.jpg) [2](https://i.postimg.cc/RVWWJvQP/yong2.jpg) [3](https://i.postimg.cc/ZRYRbm5x/yong3.jpg) [4](https://66.media.tumblr.com/263cac594c2f56fc097b80bdb2caa419/6d4c0edbcd42f995-ad/s100x200/917f142c5bfe0722a3b2d4df6ab62736f9154fcf.gifv) [5](https://66.media.tumblr.com/50eade2995e820d0df22fd69942716c6/2983e7c167d258f4-d3/s250x400/db5180ffcc681e4af2bd7a6b51f5c25324f6a70f.gifv)

◆️When he was turned he didn't contact Sicheng for a year.

◆️Cares deeply about his pack.

◆️A bitten Pure Blood.

◆️Hot-headed and cocky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make Hendery and YangYang Dominion angels and give them horses, AND make all the other angels live on an abandoned farm. Just to make them yee yee boys. Yes, I did. Do I regret it? No. Anyway, hopefully, I'll start posting again soon, but idk when because my laptop has been cracking out lately. I'm surprised it didn't die trying to render all these links. Also as soon as I start posting again the posting schedule (Every two weeks on Saturday or Sunday) will be active again. If you have any questions to ask my @ for Tumblr is bubbamrklee. My twitter @ is the same if you wanna follow me on there too. I don't really post anything on it, but I do have a mafia nct au pending on there if you wanna read that disaster. Anyway, that should be all I hope you look forward to the start of this book like I am. Thanks for reading.


End file.
